theforbiddenonefandomcom-20200214-history
Wèi (未) The Eyes Of Tartarus
Obtaining Wèi aka The Eyes: The Eyes Of Tartarus can only be obtained by bathing in the TarTar Tartarus Sauce of Tartarus the plane of nonexistence itself. Naturally non existential corruption will be induced meaning that the non existential corruption must be accepted, however this will condemn the attempter to Tartarus as a mass of corrupted aspects, thus this process can only be done 3 secret ways. 1st Stage: These eyes let him see all that does not exist, they also can copy all that does not exist and whatever is seen by them will cease to be. Anything not seen by the eyes will be crushed into existence by non-existential gravity. The most powerful ability of the 1st stage of these eyes is the Trinaghty, this is the ability to shape nonexistence like a triangle and then make as whirling vortex that reflects the pattern of the 1st stage of the eyes. If anything is not sucked into the vortex, then it will not exist or be able to return from Tartarus, unless it has a sufficiently powerful ability on its own with proper protection. 2nd Stage: Eternal Guru Delta The next stage of the eyes of Dessaiscu. Eternal Guru Delta is different in appearance for each and every user. Thusly the power,abilities,and aspects of Eternal Guru Delta depends upon the user. However when both eyes have awakened Eternal Guru Delta they can then call upon Dessaiscu much like The Non-existential Uchiha can call upon Susano'o. However how Dessaiscu manifests for each user of the Eternal Guru Delta is completely dependent upon the user of Eternal Guru Delta. Dessaiscu however is bonded,the strength of the bond depends upon the user, with the user of Eternal Guru Delta,and thusly everything Dessaiscu can do the user can do. Though to what degree they can do it and to how much knowledge they have of Dessaiscu himself depends upon the user. Also when these eyes activate the user bleeds Tar Tar Sauce. 3rd Stage: Naigen (Do not have origin) This is named after the Naigen clan, whose members have no origins, essence or existential energy. The reason they do not have any of said things is due to this stage of the eyes coming from the NaiMordials (lit, Do not have existential or non existential contradictions). 4th stage: Yǔzhòu de Yīshénjiào (Cosmic Monotheism) it is the power to not exist before origin, essence, existential energy and concepts. It forces the user to look within Dessaiscu himself, and then merges the user with the unverses of Tartarus which are all non applicable possibilities that do not exist. The user of these eyes will worship Dessaiscu and spread his philosophy of To Be Or Not To Be Dessaiscu Is The Question, the user will only follow illogic and manipulate illogic to do anything. This shapes the nonexistence and existence of the user like a pineapple because Dessaiscu likes to anally insert them, which is what he will do should the user reach stage 5. 5th Stage Fènglí Gāng Tuánjié, Ā Bì (Pineapple Anus Unity, Oh My) The pineapple merges with his anus bringing about stage 5 of the eyes, during this stage the user merges with him completely then gets shit out as a NaiMordial, that's where NaiMordials come from. Category:Impossiru __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__